Late
by Charlie Winchester
Summary: Their timing had never really been all that great. BoothBones, vignetteish. Chapter 5. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Bones fanfic

Booth/Brennan

**Late**

Title: Late

Summary: Their timing had never really been all that great. BB, vignetteish

Rated: K, T for language and content

Disclaimer: Booth's at the top of my Christmas list!

Author's Note: This is my first 'Bones' fic. I like reviews. Hope you enjoy!

Charlie

-

_Ch.1- Night_

She's getting ready for bed when the knock comes at her door. "Booth," she says, surprised. He merely looks at her intently. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight."

Unconsciously, she folds her arms across her stomach, subtly creating a barrier between them. It keeps her safe. She likes being safe, especially because she's wearing pyjamas and in front of her is her good looking, male partner, who just happens to be standing far too close.

"I don't know." He breaks eye contact, gaze drifting to the floor. Silence falls like a cloud on her doorway. "Can I come in?" he asks, and she steps to the side to let him. She closes the door, and with the barest hint of amusement, leans her back against it.

He runs his fingers through his hair, agitated, and she smiles a ghost of a smile.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to pry it out of you?"

He discontinues his pacing, raises his head, and sighs. "Umm."

"Well, that's a start," she half-teases, and yawns. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No."

She eyes him, perplexed. "Okay…"

He sighs again. "I… like you." Even as he says it, hard as it is, he knows it's not enough for her. The confused expression on her face confirms that.

"I don't know what that means."

Go figure.

He drags a hand along the side of his face. "It means, Bones, I like you. Like… this." Quicker than she can blink, he's taken two steps forward and captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss, hands cradling her jaw in his hands with infinite gentleness.

When he drops them and pulls back, she grins, the tiniest of grins. "Oh. That's what that means," she says, almost sweetly. "In that case," she frowns thoughtfully, "I like you. Like… this." With that, she with some hesitance, lays her hands flat on his chest, and kisses him right back, albeit shyly.

His hands skirt around to her waist to the small of her back, drawing her against him. Hers slide slowly up and wind around the back of his neck.

Somehow they end up in her bedroom, clothes half-off, lips and bodies still fused together. It's he who stops, hugs her, and starts to ask if she's sure, but she interrupts him with a kiss and says she hasn't had this much fun in a very long time.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter, sorry. The next one will be longer. Oh my gosh, I really didn't expect such a positive response to this story. Wow. Thank you guys SO much. Much love.**

**-**

_Ch2- For Work_

"You're late. How come? And why are you glowing? Oh, I know!" Angela asks, and shouts gleefully even though none of her questions were answered by her friend.

Bones rolls her eyes and walks right by. "I had a late night," she offers succinctly.

Angela practically squeals, following her. "Oh my god, you slept with him didn't you? You did! Oh my god!"

"Who did what?" Hodgins throws in as he joins them. "Ange, quit being so loud."

Bones sighs. "Thank you, Jack." Still ignoring Angela, she enters her office.

"Bren slept with Booth." Angela says dismissively, only half paying attention to him. "Don't you have something more interesting to do, Hodgins?"

"Ange!"

Hodgins grins. "Not anymore, babe."

Figuring there's no way out of it, Brennan blows out a breath. "Can you keep a secret?"

Her two companions lean closer, bump shoulders, and glare at each other. "Yes," they chorus together.

She watches them, satisfied. "Good. So can I." Smiling to herself, she proceeds to close the door on both of them and locks it behind her.

-


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch3- Just Late_

She was late.

She was never late. Not so much as an hour. Like clockwork. Never, never, never.

Ohhhh shit.

Brennan rushes to and retches into the toilet in one of the bathrooms in the Jeffersonian, feeling sick. Ever so gently, Angela holds the locks of dark hair away from her friend's face, rubbing her back with her free hand. After what seems like an hour, Bones' head comes up, her face drained of all colour. "Oh god."

Ange continues rubbing her back. "Sweetie… you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I think I have the flu," the anthropologist lies, fighting the urge to hurl again. Her stomach feels hollow, empty, and like something is rolling around inside of it. Or like she has just ridden five rollercoasters.

Or like she is pregnant.

Brennan immediately dismisses the thought. There is no way she could be pregnant. None. End of story.

Angela regards her with a half-smile. "I'm not stupid, hon," she said softly.

Bones sighs. "Maybe I am. I don't know. I don't want to be." Uncharacteristically, she buries her face in her hands with a small sob. "I'm so confused, Ange. I don't know what to do, I don't know what-"

"Hey, hey," Angela interrupts, "none of that. I'll help you out, sweetie, guaranteed. I'll be with you every step of the way, alright?"

Brennan nods slowly. "Okay." Her voice is hesitant, and Ange pulls her into a hug.

"But…" she draws back, serious, but eventually breaks into a grin. "I can't take it any longer. Please, pretty please, tell me it's Booth's!"

Brennan sighs again. "It is." Suddenly it hits her. "I can't stay here. He can't ever know. Ange, I have to go." Without a word, she escapes her friend's embrace and bolts out the door.

Never before would she have ever considered doing what was running through her mind, but it was different now. There was no way she could continue working at the Jeffersonian.

"I can't."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ch4- Flight_

A/N: -from the floor- Man, you guys and your reviews! They are amazing. I still cannot believe how well this story is liked. FYI, this is the second last chapter.

Disclaimer: Sorry, Bones' line at the end of the previous chapter was not the product of my ingenious mind. I got it from 'Maid in Manhattan'.

-

Angela's eyes fill up tearfully as she hugs her friend goodbye. "I just can't believe you're leaving, Bren."

"I know." Bones hugs her back, holding back identical tears. "I can't stay."

Ange stares at her, sad. "You're really going to do this to Booth?"

Brennan sets her jaw. "I will _not _ruin his life by staying here."

"Sweetie, it's going to kill him if you get _on _that plane."

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Ange," Brennan sighs resignedly. "It's no use."

Angela hugs her again, tighter. "Calls me, okay?"

"I will."

-

"Where's Bones?" Booth demands angrily. "She's not here. She's not answering either of her phones. She's never late. Angela!"

Hodgins hides behind a microscope. "I have strict orders from Miss Montenegro _and _Dr. Brennan _not _to tell you, under any circumstances. Go away, please."

"ANGELA!" Booth growls loudly. "Where. Is. Bones."

Angela glares at him, a defiant expression on her face. "Not here, obviously."

"WHAT?" He stalks over to her, furious, but his anger fades at the look on her face. "Tell me where she is, Ange. Please."

His face changes, softens, and Angela sighs. "Booth, she's pregnant. She should be on her w ay to the airport right now, actually. She said she refused to complicate your life by staying at the Jeffersonian."

"What the _hell _was she thinking?" Booth runs his fingers through his hair and pivots on one heel, running out the door at a full tilt.

-

Delayed. What a surprise. A storm, go figure.

As Brennan glances up at the plane schedule, she sighs. It's going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ch5- But Not Too Late_

A/N- Hey, you fantastic readers and reviewers! It's been lots of fun writing this fic, but the last chapter has come. For those of you who not only read, but took the time to review as well, kudos to y'all!

-

"Bones, open your eyes."

_What the…?_

Slowly, Brennan awakens without obeying the foreign command. Where was she? Oh. Yeah. In an incredibly uncomfortable airport waiting chair. And who was talking to her? It was a familiar voice…

_Booth!_

Her eyes are wide open and she's fully alert and sitting up before he has the chance to call her again. "What are you doing _here_?"

Instantly his eyes darken. "I think the better question is, Temperance; what the _hell _are _you _doing here?" He towers over her like a giant thundercloud, threatening to rain down on her.

She glares back at him, unabashed. "I'm getting on a plane "

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says me."

"Well, ya know what? My says outweighs your says." Booth folds his arms across his broad chest and scowls down at her. "Bones, you are _not _getting on that plane."

"Why not?" Brazenly, she stands up, nose to nose with him, and scowls right back.

And with that, his mouth is on hers and her knees are turning to mush, and she could really kick him for doing this to her, in a public place, no less, but he tastes just too damn good for his own well-being and she _really _couldn't pull away even if she wanted to.

She's just beginning to respond when he ends the kiss, breathing erratic. "Marry me, Tempe."

"What?" she shrieks, unable to help herself. "Are you crazy?"

"Far from it, Bones." He kisses her again, longer, and gently tugs her closer at her attempts to shove him back. "You see, I have a secret. And you have a secret. My secret is I love you, and your secret, I'm sure, runs along the very same lines. And you, doctor," he pokes her stomach ever so lightly, "are now carrying my child."

The thought, scary as it is, sends a warm rush flowing through her veins. "Oh" is all she can manage.

"Oh? I propose to you, and that's all you can say? I'm disappointed, Bones." He almost pouts at her.

She can't help it, she grins. "Alright."

"I'm not too late?" He grins back.

"You're late…" she amends, "but not too late."

"Really? Well I'd say that's pretty good for me, then." He smiles like a kid at Christmas and proceeds to swing her in a circle, then kisses her again, and again, and again, still smiling, because he knows he'll have a lifetime to do so.

_**The End**_


End file.
